Eddie Miller
Eddie Miller is the protaginist of Season 3 for House of Anubis. He is Nina's Osirian, or protecter. Every Chosen One has someone to balance them, like and yang. This person is called the Osirian. The Chosen One's Osirian is their complete opposite (personality, gender, etc.) and protector. Rufus Zeno was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's Osirian. The identity of Nina Martin's Osirian is Eddie Miller (although Eddie no longer has his Osirian powers). Nina and Eddie may one day become more than friends or may become very close but still remain platonic. The Osirian has powers like the Chosen One, stated by Senkhara who said the Chosen One could be replaced, but those are still unknown. The Osirian is based off the Egyptian god Osiris. It is not destined for the Osirian and The Chosen One to be romantically linked but it may happen due to the fact that the Osirian is very protective of the Chosen One. In the Season 2 finale, the Osirian (Eddie) destroys Senkhara (in Nina's body) with her own crown. Also the Osirian is usually a random person that some time in the Chosen One's life, would be near them. This is why Senkhara presumed it would be Fabian. Ironically, even though the Osirian longs to protect the chosen one, they can not be together. This is discovered in the Season 3 premiere, when Fabian thought Eddie was having a secret relationship with Nina but it is later found out that Nina was away because the Osirian (Eddie) and the Chosen One (Nina) can't be together Eddie Miller,' '''is one of the main characters of House of Anubis. He first appeared on the show in the Season 2 episode House of Who? / House of Frauds and is currently one of the two Americans residing in Anubis House, the other being KT Rush. At first, he was a flirt until he started crushing on Patricia Williamson. He is the loving son of Mr. Sweet, the school's headmaster, however, his mother lives in America. He is Nina's Osirian (just like Rufus was Sarah's Osirian) and is her destined protector. He is currently dating Patricia Williamson. He does have a sweet/sensitive side to him which is shown between the feuds with him and his father and in most "Peddie" scenes. He has become the main character in Season 3 and is continuing what Nina left as she is not returning. In House of Unity, Amber voted Fabian to be leader of Sibuna but Fabian elected Eddie because he's the Osirian and Fabian claims he's "a better wingman". Eddie is a brave and strong leader for the Sibuna gang. However, he has shown signs of recklessness and does not always come up with the best of plans. Patricia and him have always had their ups and downs, including a breakup, but they never really stopped liking one another. They got back together in House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows and kissed in House of Hog / House of Defeat and House of Ammut / House of Heroes. Eddie loses his Osirian powers in The Touchstone of Ra. Background Edit Eddie was a new character who was introduced in Season 2. He is a bad boy and has been expelled from his previous schools, but when he got to Anubis house, he told his father, Mr. Sweet, he'd like to stay because there were more things to stay for. Eddie doesn't have a British accent because he was brought up in America. One reason why Eddie grew up in America is that his father wanted to protect him, as he is the Osirian. It might also be the reason why his father joined the secret society. Eddie and his father are trying to re-build their relationship. For example, they have take out nights at the school together and sometimes they eat lunch together. He is the Osirian (someone who protects the Chosen One and his Chosen One is Nina.) Although they are supposed to protect the world together, bad things happen when the Chosen One and the Osirian stay together in the same place. In The Touchstone of Ra , Eddie sacrifices his Osirian powers to save the world Relationships Nina Martin '(2012-present; Good Friends, Osirian/Chosen One)''' In House of Who? / House of Frauds, when Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best thing he's heard since he got to England. When she gets up she smiles flirtatiously with him. Nina flirts with Eddie in an attempt to make Fabian jealous. However they aren't romantically involved due to being the Osirian and The Chosen One. The two don't really interact much, but in the Season 2 Finale, it is revealed that he is protective of her because of him being the Osirian and he runs out of his room, claiming he has to help her which seems a bit weird. In the final showdown with Senkhara, he saved Nina by using his Osirian powers. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, everyone is very upset that Nina will not be returning for another year. Eddie however, already knew she isn't returning. When Fabian gets suspicious, he does some snooping, discovers that Eddie has Nina's locket, and that the two have been emailing. This leads Fabian and Patricia to assume that Eddie and Nina had a secret summer romance and that is why Nina hasn't come back. When Fabian confronts Eddie, he learns that Nina meant to give Fabian a letter, but Eddie somehow lost it. (See: Neddie) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:House of Anubis